The Art Of War
by Evarisa Noble
Summary: Elena's cousin joins the Gilbert household under strange circumstance, and befriends the dangerous, blue eyed vampire from the get go. Playing the seemingly oblivious human, is a girl with many secrets that will turn Mystic Falls upside down. Rated T. Pairings: D/OC E/S
1. All Warfare is Based on Deception

**AN:** Starts at beginning of Season 2, though some details changed. Sorry for any grammatical mistake, I'm currently writing with one hand and the other in injured.

For those of you that follow my other stories, I'll be updating them soon, I just needed to get this out of my head!

Enjoy lovelies! Exoxo

* * *

><p>What to do.. What to do..<p>

The strawberry blonde thought over and over again as she laid on the perfectly made bed in this strange room. She wasn't used to seeing so much sun through her window nor was she used to the silence and sounds of nature. She longed for city ruckus and pollution as she bore herself out of her mind.

"Hey, Lyca, I'm going to the Grill, want to come with?" A teen brunette called from below.

The girl signed and pulled herself into a sitting position, "Why not, give me two 'Lena."

The girl checked her hair in the mirror, seeing it was still in lazy curls and her liner hadn't smudged, she grabbed her leather jacket and made her way downstairs to meet her cousin.

The girl didn't talk much on the drive over, the two were like the opposite ends of a stick, completely different but similar at the same time. They had different personalities but always found something to bond over when needed, Lyca was a wild child and Elena was a tame one. They tended to surprise people by getting along.

"You know, it'll get better with time…" 'Lena tried as she parked the car.

"I love that you're trying to address the Elephant 'Lena, but you don't just get over something like that." She answered annoyed, she was frustrated with people hovering around her like she was going to explode. "I'm sorry 'Lena, just move on okay? I have. Thanks for the lift, see you inside." She said and shut the door behind her.

The Grill was full of life, it made Lyca smirk, so much life to mess with. She walked to the bar and sat on a stool, ordering a bourbon on ice she was glad to look older than she was. Normally she didn't have to worry about buying alcohol but this was America and the drinking age was 21 not 18 , which completely sucked balls.

"Something tells me you shouldn't be drinking that." A velvety voice floated over Lyca's ears from her right.

"What makes you say that, stranger?" she asked and turned to look at the man, falling straight into his icy eyes.

He smirked before omitting to answer her question, "Good choice." He commented, turning his body towards hers as they checked the other out.

"Lyca! I wanted to introduce you to.." Elena's voice called and she walked up with a vampire on her arm, "Damon." She addressed the man beside her cousin with contempt in her voice. "What are you doing?" she asked him, completely ignoring the reason she came to the bar for.

"He was hoping to get lucky 'Lena, can't you just see the thirst all over his face?" Lyca asked, tilting her head towards Damon casually and turning her body toward Elena, knowing her words had a double meaning.

Damon looked at the blonde with curiosity, not showing surprise at her comment as he sipped his drink facing the bar again.

The brunette scrunched her brows together at her cousins comment, wondering what the older girl knows.

"Damon, I think we need to be going." Said the man next to Elena, looking uneasy at the situation they've found themselves in.

"No, stay. I'm bored anyway. I'll walk home 'lena." The blonde said, downing the rest of her drink and walking away. "Oh, and nice to meet you Stefan." She called over her shoulder before walking out the door.

Silence consumed the triangle before the older brother broke it, "Who the hell was that, Elena?" He asked agitated, waving at the bartender for another drink.

The teen looked between the two brothers trying to think of something to say. "That was my cousin." She answered with a sigh.

Stefan tightened his arm around Elena's waist seeing the stress in her eyes, "Why is she here? Now?" she asked gently, he didn't want to upset his love but he had to satisfy his curiosity.

"She… ah, it doesn't matter. Leave her alone Damon, she's not going to be part of this world." She threatened the blue eyed vampire but he already had an agenda in mind.

"Sure Elena." He answered carelessly, finishing his drink.

"I mean it Damon, she's gone through enough as it is."

Damon grabbed his jacket and looked at the perfect couple for a second and started walking away without a word. After all he had things to do.

* * *

><p>Lyca was slowly walking down the street, thinking of her first encounter in Mystic Falls. She had to admit the blue eyed vampire was unnaturally handsome and his voice leaked sex, it made her feel like she wouldn't mind being a dumb blonde for him.<p>

"What do you want Damon?" She asked sighing as a blue Camaro pulled up beside her. It was true the vampire was very handsome and she was strongly attracted to him but she knew his type and she wasn't going to be another notch in his bedpost.

"Why don't you get in? I'll give you a lift." He asked, a voice full of mischief. He liked the way his name rolled of her tongue in laziness and how feisty she was. He already knew she was going to be fun to play with.

Lyca turned her forest eyes onto his sky ones as she thought over his proposal, deciding the young vampire might turn out to be fun, she jumped into the car without opening the door.

"Surprise me." She said and got comfortable in the seat.

"You know, for a Gilbert, you're easily convinced. I could be a murderer." He said, taking a turn into the road out of town and speeding up.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She answered and turned the radio up so he couldn't answer without shouting.

He was intrigued by this girl, she sure was beautiful but he'd seen many beautiful woman in his long years, there was something else about her, something unsettling. The way she spoke, always saying things with a double meaning and hinting at things she should know nothing about, made him want to know more. And moreover, it made him want to get to know her rather than kill her like he'd originally intended.

They've been driving for an hour, both comfortable with the silence as the radio blasted away between them. Lyca's thoughts surrounded the reason as to why she was in America in the first place, for the first time she was thinking about what happened and he vampire next to her was thinking of different ways to find out what happened.

"So," He started, turning the radio down, "Why'd you get in a car with a possible murderer?" He asked, shooting her a smirk as he parked.

"There's nothing possible about what you are," She answered, looking at him with a challenge in her eyes. "It's not like you could kill me even if you tried." She continued lazily.

In a flash she was laying on the seats beneath him as he held her hands above her head. "Aren't you just too cute, "He said, leaning in closer, "No one is here to help you now."

"What are you going to do?" She asked, voice quivering a tears prickling at her lined eyes. "I don't need help Damon, I'm trouble as it is." She countered her earlier façade with a smirk as she pushed her body into his.

His smirk widened, "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into little girl." He hissed.

"You don't want to start talking about size honey, trust me." Lyca whispered, pushing her hips into his before they found themselves sitting up, "C'mon, I'm thirsty." She said, winking as she slammed the door of his car and walked toward the bar they parked in front of.

Damon smirked and followed the woman, to say she perplexed him would be an understatement and to say he didn't like it would also be one. He loved a mystery and this girl was exactly that, he would let her live he decided, at least for now. Until he'd put the puzzle together.

He walked into the bar and greeted Gloria before he sneaked up behind the blonde, "There's nothing little about me, sweetheart, you'll come to see that." He whispered stressing one particular word and walked away to get a drink.

The blonde smirked at his comment, she learnt to love games just as much as the vampire that was playing one with her now. In her opinion, nothing could stir up emotions as meeting interesting people that shaped us. In this instance, she has a feeling Damon could have a large effect of her person, so she would continue to indulge in his game for a while. After all, what else could she possibly do in Mystic Falls?

She didn't get home until much later than night and as weird as it was, she felt happy, after playing cat and mouse she and Damon actually had fun. Drinking a countless number of shots, playing pool and dirty dancing to rock songs. Lyca felt free for a while before she returned to chains of reality. Damon allowed her to escape her past and present and explored the unknown future with her.

Lyca sighed as she dropped back on her bed and closed her eyes, knowing that when she woke up everything would go back to normal and she'd have to go to school, forgetting the blue eyes monster that made her heart flutter.

* * *

><p>Damon dropped back on his bed, staring at the ceiling not knowing what to think. The vampire himself hadn't felt so lost since his human years, as a vampire he had always been on guard, he always had to have an agenda, but that evening at Gloria's it didn't matter.<p>

Nothing did.

He closed his eyes knowing that when he woke, the game would continue.


	2. Do Not Press A Desperate Foe Too Hard

"Elena was worried last night, apparently Lyca didn't get home until dawn." Stefan said as he walked down the stairs.

"So? Why should that interest me, brother?" Damon answered, hiding his smirk knowing he was the one she spend her night with.

Stefan sighed, "Damon, I know you, I can see that you're.. intrigued by her.. just leave her be, alright? She's damaged enough as it is." Stefan explain, standing in front of his brother, pleading with his eyes.

Damons pupils constricted in anger and he stood up, "Damaged? Really, brother, then what does that make us?" He hissed at him and walked out of the house.

What could possibly be wrong with the blonde? Damon wondered and decided he was going to find out… eventually. For now, he had to chase his mouse.

* * *

><p>"Elena, I swear if another person asks me how I'm feeling, you're going to have a serial killer in the family." Lyca wined annoyed, how this town even knew of what happened to her was beyond her since everything about the case was disclosed by court.<p>

The brunette nudged her cousin, "C'mon, they're just worried."

"They don't even know me!" The blonde expressed loudly.

Elena just chuckled, knowing her cousin was only joking as the two continued to walk down the school hallway.

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked the two girls as she and Bonnie joined them.

The blonde just glared at the other blonde half-heartedly and didn't answer while the silence exchange just made the brunette laugh more, "She's just annoyed at everyone, you know Lyca, Caroline." Elena answered, calming down from her laughter.

"Lyca, if it makes you feel better, Elena went through the same thing." Bonnie tried to comfort the girl.

"It doesn't." Lyca grumbled out and walked off to her first class.

The day continued slowly, so many people either wanted to talk to her or were afraid to… it agitated her. By the end of the day, she wanted to bite someone's head off.

Fresh air greeted her as she stepped outside the high school, she couldn't be more glad for the school day to be over. She stood in the middle of the pavement as people had to walk around her, she wasn't looking at anything in particular as she simply appreciated the freedom until the next morning.

"What are you doing here?" Lyca asked, looking at the blue Camaro parked in the middle of the road.

The familiar smirk graced his lips as he tipped his sunglasses, "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot, Sweet cheeks." He said in an amused tone before pulling his sunglasses up again.

Elena came to stand next to Lyca, "What're you doing here, Damon?" She asked the same question.

"Finally, I nearly grew roots waiting for you," He answered dramatically which drew a smile to Lyca's lips. "Road trip, duh?"

I heard Elena sigh and walk to his car, shutting the door as she sat. "I'll be back late, Lyca."

"Sure." She answered and walked away without another glance in their direction.

As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she was annoyed again. This time the reason being very much alive, at least for the time being. Lyca walked home with a heavy heart, she was trying to be less annoyed at the fact that monster was with her cousin, alone. She wasn't stupid, she knew what was going on between the two vampires and the second doppelganger, but it didn't make her feel any better knowing that her human cousin was voluntarily involved.

What annoyed her most was Damon, why did it bother her that he was obsessed with the doppelgangers? She huffed and decided to change her line of thinking, if she continued, she was worried she'd actually bite someone's head off.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, say something Elena, otherwise this road trip is going to be no fun." Damon teased the brunette as she stared out the window or at her phone.<p>

He was already missing having her cousin as company, even with their silence is wasn't boring. He was bothered by his thoughts, this was _Elena_, this was the girl he loved! No, this wasn't, couldn't be boring.

Elena sighed and looked at him, "We're going to search my dead mothers office, Damon, it's wasn't going to be fun."

"Point taken."

After a few long minutes of silence, Elena decided to break it. "Why are you so interested in Lyca, Damon?"

"Oh look, we're here." He dogged the question, pulling into a parking lot next to Ric's car.

The two walked toward the closest door and Damon opened it for her, "I'm not interested, Elena." He said, following her in, slightly excited as to what they might find.

Hours later and back in Mystic Falls, Damon is following Elena around the porch, "The road trip went well for us."

"That doesn't mean that things will go back to the way they were, Damon." Elena answered in a sing song voice as if she rehearsed the line.

"Oh c'mon, I know I chipped a little bit off your wall of hatred."

Elena sighed and turned towards him, "I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know he was wearing his ring?"

Damon looked like he didn't want to let the truthful words leave his mouth. "No, no I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped. I don't know what I wouldn't done if he wasn't wearing it… Elena, I'm sorry…" He said, eyebrows pulled together in anticipation.

She looked at him for a second, "The answer to your question is, yes." He looked intensely at her, "You have lost me forever."

"You used me today." Damon accused though it sounded more like he was beginning to understand it and saying it helped. "You and Katherine have a lot more in common that just your looks." He commented and walk away, getting in his car.

* * *

><p>Lyca sat at the bar of Mystic Grill, drinking the glass filled with a golden liquid, she couldn't remember which glass she was on by now but she was pretty sure it was in double digits.<p>

Caroline sat next to her and asked for the same.

"Well, it'll get easier, Care." Lyca said, knowing she was talking both about the breakup and her thirst.

Caroline huffed and downed her drink, ordering another she answered, "Good, all I have is time now." A few minutes passed before Caroline spoke again, "You should stay away from Damon, Lyca. He's trouble, believe me."

Lyca stayed silent, she knew what Caroline was talking about and she agreed with her, she wondered if she should say the truth for once.

"I know Care,-" Lyca started but Caroline broke her off.

"No, I don't think you-"

"I know what he did to you, Caroline." Lyca finished, hoping admitting to her knowledge wouldn't cause her too much trouble.

Caroline sat quietly, not really knowing what to answer to that comment. She giggled, "No silly, not to me, I meant Elena." She said deciding to play it off stupid and then let the others know.

Lyca sighed and didn't answered, she would let it play out for now and see what happens.

The two girls sat at the bar for a few hours until Caroline left, they didn't talk but enjoyed their comfortable and somewhat understanding silence.

"'Keep, the usual." Said a familiar voice next to her. "Aren't I lucky to find you here at this time?" Damon asked cheerfully.

"Don't fake it Damon, it's not attractive on you." Lyca answered without looking at him.

His smirk dropped, "Someone got up on the wrong leg this morning." He commented.

Lyca turned her bored gaze to him, "You know you deserved everything you got today, Damon."

"What is that exactly?"

"Nothing."

Damon almost snorted at the truth of her words, it seemed funny to him that she could be so right.


	3. Attack Him Where He Is Unprepared

Elena sighed turning over yet another page of her history book, she could swear she was never going to remember any of these words. She tried reading the book but she just couldn't concentrate, he mind was stuck on her conversation with Caroline that happened earlier.

The blonde had told the brunette about a comment Lyca made the day before, that added with the comment she made with Stefan and Damon, she had to know something. Elena couldn't decide what to do, she was sure asking point blank was a bad idea, then again she could spy on her since the girl was exceptionally observant.

A wheeze of air stirred her hair and she gasped seeing Damon next to her, "What do you want, Damon?"

He looked around casually, "So this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back."

"I tricked you into telling me the truth. That's using your own tactics against you, Damon."

"Where are you going?"

Elena clicked her pen and started to gather her things, she wasn't learning anything anyway and she wasn't going to with Damon around.

"I made myself clear, Damon, I want nothing to do with you." She said, standing up.

Damon ate one of her fries and answered without looking, "Good thing your cousin doesn't share your opinion." Elena was about to answer but a waitress placed a box in front of Damon and he smiled at her briefly, "Perfect, thank you. See you at Jenna's barbeque." He called as he walked past her.

Elena looked at his retreating back before she quickly followed him, "How do you know about Jenna's barbeque?" she asked.

Damon turned to face her, smirking, "Whose idea did you think it was? Mason and Jenna are old high school friends so I told Ric, he told Jenna and boom, we've got a barbeque to attend to." He explained walking away again.

* * *

><p>Lyca hissed at the mirror, "who wears this… piece of shit…" She grunted, she's been trying to zip her top up for the past two minutes and she's been unsuccessful so far.<p>

She was becoming annoyed to the point of just taking it off and going downstairs in a bra because her patience was wearing thin.

A chuckle startled her from the door way and she meet the icy blue eyes via her mirror, "What do you want?" she hissed at the vampire, more annoyed at her predicament than his presence.

He smirked at her and walked up to her, "I think it's more like what you need." He answered, slowly zipping the top up for her and letting his hands trace her sides as they fell.

Lyca turned so that she was facing him and smirked, "Now, I'll need you to use you when the sun goes down." She said, referring to the zipper in her shirt but knowing full well what came to his mind.

Damon bend down to her so their faces were inches apart, "Be careful what you ask for." He whispered against her lips.

Lyca looked at him from beneath her lashes and bit her lip, "Bite me." She flipped him off, laughing on the inside at the shock in his stormy eyes.

She looked into his eyes for a second longer before turning on her heel and walking downstairs, leaving a confused vampire behind.

She walked downstairs and heard a male voice shouting that he found the shot glasses, deciding this was the perfect time to make her entrance, "I hope you've got a spare for me." She said entering the kitchen as she passed her cousin, eyes falling onto a handsome man.

Jenna laughed and sighed, "Lyca, you're underage."

"C'mon Jenna, it's not my fault UK has better laws, technically I have been and am an adult, let's play by the better rules!" Lyca replied walking over to the man holding booze. "Lyca, nice to meet you." She said sweetly, holding her hand out.

"Mason." He answered, looking at her strangely, "What it'll be, Jen?"

"Ah you've been here for ten minutes and already I feel like I'm back under the bleachers!" she gushed, Mason assuming that it was a go ahead he poured four glasses.

The door to the garden opened and Alaric came in, "Oh, the expensive stuff, I like you already!" said the history teacher.

Mason smiled, "Just happy to be invited."

"You should thank Ric, it was his idea." Jenna said, looking at the teacher in a loving gaze.

"Really?" Lyca asked, something told her that it wasn't just Ric's idea.

Alaric smiled at the blonde and answered, "Yeah, I thought it'd be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends."

Lyca let out a knowing sigh, "Ah, digging up some dirt teach, smart move." Lyca commented laughing.

Everyone smiled as Jenna toasted, "To dirty shame."

Damon walked in just as Lyca and Mason swallowed their shots.

"Hey." He said awkwardly, presenting a box that Lyca presumed had pie in it.

"Damon." Jenna commented with disdain in the tone.

Ric sighed knowing the fun already ended too soon, "We're doing shots, let me grab you a glass buddy."

Jenna walked towards Damon, downing her shot and giving him the glass, "Take mine." She said and walked out of the kitchen with Alaric hot on her heels.

"She doesn't like me very much." Damon explained to Mason as he walked over.

Lyca laughed, "No shit." She commented before pouring herself another shot.

She could feel Mason looking at her for a second before he turned to Damon and introduced himself saying he heard a lot of great things about him.

Damon huffed, "That's weird, cause I'm a dick."

Lyca drank her shot and laughed before walking away. "If that's not truth, I don't know what is." She called over her shoulder as she exited the kitchen with both men looking at her retreating back.

Lyca walked into the dining room and sat next to Jenna, nudging her with her shoulder, trying to get her loosen up. Jenna nudged her back and smiled, knowing that this was Lyca was telling her not to worry so much.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon said, walking into the kitchen and over to Elena.<p>

Elena sighed, getting out the pie he brought earlier, "Will you stop plying her with alcohol?"

"I want her to like me." He said in a lower voice as he was right behind her and much too close for Elena's comfort.

Elena moved away from the vampire as Jenna walked into the kitchen, "There you are, isn't this fun?" She asked her niece.

Damon smirked, "Yes, thank you so much for inviting me."

"I believe she didn't have a choice, Damon." Lyca said as she walked in the kitchen, knowing Jenna was about to say the same thing.

The blonde smiled at her other niece and left the room, Elena quickly followed with the pie and Damon walked over to Lyca as she washed her hands.

He let his hands travel along she sides of her body in hopes of distracting her and if he could tell anything by the way her blood rushed to her cheeks, he was doing it exactly right.

Lyca let her body relax against his as she dried her hands, "You know Damon, soon you're going to need to decide which doppelganger you really want." She whispered in his ear as she walked away and left him staring off into space at her words.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Lyca found herself sitting at the Grill laughing uncontrollably with Mason as they did shots after shots. After the barbeque he proposed they go to the Grill and continue, Jenna and Alaric declined but Lyca thought, who would it make her if she declined a sexy man like that? The werewolf was great company even if he was no less dangerous than the blue eyed vampire that was currently waiting for him outside.<p>

Mason finished telling her another blonde joke, even if she found herself the target of those type of jokes occasionally, she still found them funny and amusing. There was something about the werewolf that made her wonder, something in his eyes screamed at her, telling her he wasn't completely right.

Lyca wondered what it may be but she dismissed it soon as Mason said his goodbye and left, confirming they were on for next weekend. He had asked if she wanted to grab some food and a drink with him next weekend and she agreed, she was already play a dangerous game so why not try two?

She sat at the bar knowing Damon was going to enter soon enough and he did, coming to sit next to her and ordering a drink.

"Shouldn't have done that, Damon." She said in a sing song voice, the tone children use know someone is about to get caught. He looked at her but didn't answer verbally. "Aggravating a dog just before it gets rabies is never a smart move." She explained and stood up to leave, "I can't believe they think it's actually going to work." She commented looking at her cousin and Stefan breaking up before leaving.

The blonde was walking home slowly, she was in no hurry to get there since she knew Alaric was staying the night.

One moment she's walking and the next she's pinned to a tree. "What are you?" Damon hissed threw his teeth with narrowed eyes.

He was tired today, tired of playing games and tired of being one step behind.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She giggled and removed his grasp on her neck, "I tell you what. You tell me which doppelganger you want more and I'll tell you what I am." She proposed and Damon stayed silent, wondering what she meant, he only ever wanted Elena.. hadn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you for the positive reaction and your comments! Comments mean the world to any writer so do leave them if you have a minute :) There is more coming but I'm trying to pace myself, I ended up writing this story as a huge document at first.

Love E xoxo


	4. Appear Where You Are Not Expected

"What should be easy for you to figure out?" Lyca asked, coming to stand beside Jeremy as Elena put on lipstick.

"Nothing." Elena answered in a strained voice and Jeremy sighed and left.

Lyca looked at her cousin, "Are here I thought you trusted me, Elena." She said, disappointed.

The drive to the park opening was very uncomfortable for Elena, she wanted to tell her cousin everything but she didn't want her to be in danger she knew knowledge of supernatural gave. On the other hand she didn't want her cousin to be upset with her, the brunette didn't know what to do so she hoped to straighten the situation out without telling her anything.

"I do trust you, Lyca, there's just things I can't tell you because they're not mine to share." Elena sighed, she hope this would make Lyca understand, she wasn't lying, not exactly.

Lyca looked at the brunette, "I know, Elena."

"I'm glad." Elena answered as she parked the car.

"Spare me the act, cousin. You're going to have to face the truth someday." Lyca said and shut the car door behind her.

The blonde felt bad, but she couldn't tell Elena everything. She knew a lot, probably too much for most people to handle but she made it work. Half the time she completely ignored what she knew, and the other time she was too intoxicated to make sense of it. Meditation helped some, though she found it boring and easily fell asleep during the process.

She went to sit on the rocks by the lake, she had to admit this park was rather beautiful, she could see herself spending a lot of time here.

"Are you okay?" Lyca asked her cousin as she joined her on the rocks.

"No." Elena grunted out, tearing grass and throwing it in front of her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Elena turned to her cousin and stared, "What did you mean? In the car?" she asked instead of answer the question.

"For now the truth is inside," Lyca answered, tapping her own head with her eyes trained on Elena. "You know it but you keep pushing it away, thinking it's stupid or can't be true. Hadn't you learnt that everything is possible by now?" the girl asked sincerely, she wanted to push Elena forward not away.

Elena's brows creased in thought at Lyca's answer, "Why does everything you say have to sound like I'm talking to Yoda?" She asked annoyed, throwing her hands up for effect.

Lyca laughed, "Keeps things interesting I guess." She answered with mirth gracing her voice.

Lena grunted, "Now, you sound like Damon."

Lyca was stunned by the comment for a moment before she brushed it off when she felt Caroline nearby.

"You okay?" She asked Elena.

"Nope."

"You know, maybe it's for the best."

Elena let out an agitated sigh, "None of this is for the best, Caroline."

Lyca zoned out of the conversation, eyes getting lost in emptiness until she realised that the two girls had left her. Looking around she noticed they were standing in the middle of the road so she decided to leave them to it.

She had a feeling that she would be needed back amongst people, namely the vampire brothers, and she couldn't be more right as she saw Damon spit out the lemonade he just drank.

Stefan was helping he brother to sit while Damon trashed in his arms.

"You should've drank through the pain, Damon." Lyca said as she sat next to him, holding up a bottle of water.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked, still holding his brother up but looking at the blonde teen.

Damon coughed and tried to drink the water to ease his throat, Lyca imagined what it must feel like until her own throat started to burn and she let go of the thought.

"I'm going to kill him, let me go Stefan, he's dead." Damon hissed at his brother, ignoring Lyca's presence. " We need to put that dog down."

Just as the two brothers were about to walk away, Lyca stood up, "He's one step ahead of you, boys." She said, though it was more to herself than anyone else since the brothers had already disappeared from view.

Lyca shook her head thinking of what was going to happen in the woods, luckily is wasn't their time just yet.

* * *

><p>"And you should be, Caroline." Elena told one of her best friends, "We should all be scared of her."<p>

Lyca made her presence known, "Actually you shouldn't." she said as she sat in the chair opposite the two girls.

Both girls looked at her surprised, Caroline especially. "What're you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"If only I got a dollar every time someone asked me that…" She mused before answering the question. "Katherine, or should I say, Katerina, isn't anything you need to be worried. Something worse is coming."

Elena looked at her cousin full of curiosity and worry, she wanted to know how the blonde knew all that she was talking about but she was also worried, what is she or what did she do to have this information? Moreover, what else does she know and hasn't told them about?

"You know Lyca, I hope one day I'll understand what comes out of your mouth." Caroline mused with a slight smile on her face before closing her eyes.

Later, Lyca left after answering a few questions from her cousin, though even then the answers seemed only half-truths and Elena made herself believe they were even that.

* * *

><p>Lyca was laying on her bed, reading Stephen King and his take on the Green Mile. She had to say he did get most of the facts right, it fascinated her know he described everything. He made everything terrible sound very simple yet beautiful…<p>

"You could at least knock, Damon." She said not taking her eyes of her book.

The vampire stood in the doorway, "The door was opened." He reasoned with a shrug. "So, want to tell me what happened today?"

"So, want to tell me which girl will it be?" She asked mimicking his tone. In a second, her book on the floor and she was once again beneath the blue eyed monster. "Oh, that was my favourite part." She wined playfully.

"You might want to start answering my questions, I'm not known for having much patience." He hissed at her.

She smirked, "You know, I'd say you fancy me if I didn't know better, always trying to get me beneath you. Don't worry though, its kinky, I like it." She winked at him causing him to get more annoyed.

"Tell me." He ordered in a compelling voice.

"That won't work on me, vampire." She bit back.

Damon growled and tightened his grip on her arms, they're going to be bruised in a few hours but he couldn't bring himself to care at this moment. He blurred them against a wall, one hand against her throat and the other holding her wrists.

"If you're not willing to tell me, I have no more use for you." He growled at her, letting his face change

Lyca smiled at him as she struggled to breathe, "You know," She grunted out in between strained breaths, "you're kind of beautiful like this."

Damon stared at her through black, thirsty eyes, long second dragged by as his hold stayed hard on her neck. Lyca was holding on painfully, knowing she'll have to put makeup on her neck the next day so that Elena didn't see the mark. He stared at her, trying to think of the next move, of a way that would make her talk and a second later he found himself kissing her.

Lyca's hands snaked around to his neck, pulling him in deeper by his dark locks as a moan escaped her. She couldn't tell why this felt so good, she's kissed boys before but none of them made her feel like this.

Then again, none of them were alive at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! A new one will be coming soon, for the moment, what do you think Lyca is? After all, she couldn't be human, could she?

Love E Xoxo


End file.
